


AU Drabbles to Warm the Soul

by oceanlover4evr



Category: Clockwork (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 11:24:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8054410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceanlover4evr/pseuds/oceanlover4evr
Summary: Series of prompts for AUs cooked up with friends; ratings vary between drabbles, tags subject to change, and content warnings are noted at the beginning of each chapter.  One: Superhero AU, Exhausted





	AU Drabbles to Warm the Soul

Cog groaned as he sank into his customary seat in from of Alexander’s desk, barely stifling a yawn. Using magic during the day and playing assistant to a man as busy as the ambassador was tiring enough, but he never had time to sleep enough at night to make up for the deficit energy.

It wasn’t just that he had no time to sleep as he gallivanted across rooftops under the moonlight at Alexander’s… “request,” but the fact that he was using  _ more  _ magic to fuel said rooftop gallivanting. And then any nighttime activities used  _ more _ of his magic, and--

He buried his face in his arms, muffling another groan. It made him even more exhausted just thinking about it. The only thing that gave him comfort was the darkness his arms provided as they blocked out the light from the rest of the office. He had no other tasks set for the afternoon, so as long as the ambassador didn’t return to assign him more work…

He woke in darkness. Moonlight streamed through the window, providing the only illumination in the room. Cog was still disoriented but felt more refreshed than he had in a long while. His fingers brushed against something soft, reflexively curling into the blanket someone had left draped over him as he slept.


End file.
